Quando o inesperado acontece
by Allex Malfoy
Summary: Harry e Draco se envolvem em um acidente na aula de poções e são impedidos de ficarem longe um do outro. No meio disso tudo, um sentimento novo nascera em Harry, e um antigo despertará em Draco.
1. Chapter 1 O Acidente

**Capítulo 01- O Acidente**

Era uma manhã quente e bastante ensolarada de sexta-feira, e Harry estava dividido entre levantar de sua cama ou continuar deitado, mas como o calor estava quase insuportável e ele teria que levantar, de qualquer jeito, para ir para as suas aulas ele teve que se levantar e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou ao dormitório a maioria dos meninos já havia levantado, mas Ron continuava a dormir tranquilamente e Harry se perguntou como ele conseguia dormir com todo aquele calor, e foi ate sua cama para acordá-lo.

-Anda Ron, acorda se não vamos nos atrasar para a aula do Snape!- Falou Harry, sacudindo o amigo que se recusava a levantar.

-Não mãe, hoje não tem aula. - Respondeu Ron sonolento se virando para o outro lado. -Me deixa dormir mais um pouco.

-Ron, se você não se levantar agora eu te jogo um balde de água fria! -Falou Harry zangado.

-Ta bom, ta bom eu já levantei- Disse Ron se levantando e indo tomar banho.

Meia hora depois eles desceram as escadas indo para a sala comunal e encontrando Hermione já esperando por eles.

-Por que vocês demoraram tanto? -Disse ela irritada. -Se não nos apresarmos vamos perder o café.

-Pergunta pro Rony aqui. -Disse Harry em defesa.

Hermione rolou os olhos e eles partiram. Passaram pelo buraco do retrato e rumaram apressados para o Salão Principal, para tomar café. Se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, e começaram a comer rápido para não se atrasarem para a aula. Quando se preparavam para sair Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos, para dar um aviso.

-Em virtude da forte onda de calor desses últimos dias, eu dispenso, temporariamente, todos os alunos de usarem a capa e o moletom que faz parte do uniforme da escola. -Disse ele calmamente. –Ficando assim só com a calça, a camisa branca e a gravata de suas respectivas casas. Obrigado, podem ir para suas aulas.

Todos saíram do Salão Principal felizes com a noticia da dispensa de parte do uniforme, pois o calor estava insuportável.

-Me lembrem de agradecer o Dumbledore por tirar parte do uniforme. –Disse Rony sorrindo enquanto rumavam para as masmorras, para a dupla aula de poções.

-Pois é eu não sei se agüentaria ficar trancado a manhã inteira nas masmorras com esse calor todo, vestido com o uniforme completo. –Falou Harry animado, quando chegaram à porta da sala de aula.

-Nem me fale! –Completou Rony.

Eles entraram, e sentaram-se à mesa de sempre. Harry e Rony estavam discutindo sobre quadribol e Hermione lendo um pesado livro sobre magias curativas, quando Snape chegou com seu típico humor matinal.

-Calados! –E os murmúrios cessaram imediatamente. –E abram o livro na pagina 394.

Snape começou a explicar a poção que eles deviam fazer, quando Harry escutou uma voz arrastada que ele conhecia muito bem.

-Boa sorte no próximo jogo, Potter! –Cuspiu Draco Malfoy, quando Snape não estava olhando. –Tenho certeza de que vai precisa.

-Não enche Malfoy. –Disse Harry se olhá-lo.

Draco riu com Blaise e Pansy, quando Harry se levantou para pegar um ingrediente na mesa de Snape. Quando Harry voltou com o frasco na mão, Blaise colocou o seu pé na frente de Harry, que não viu e tropeçou, deixando cair acidentalmente o frasco no caldeirão de Malfoy, que começou a borbulhar e se derramou nos dois garotos.

-Argh! –Falou Malfoy com cara de nojo vendo seu uniforme todo lambuzado-Olha o que você fez Potter!

-Não foi minha culpa, eu tropecei. –Defendeu-se Harry, notando que estava com o braço um pouco queimado.

-POTTER! –Gritou Snape com ódio nos olhos. –Será que você é incapaz de passar um minuto sequer sem arranjar confusão?

-Mas professor...

-Calado! –Interrompeu Snape. –Menos setenta e cinco pontos da Grifinória por esse desastre. – Hermione fez um muxoxo. – E ainda por cima se queima, vá agora à enfermaria para cuidar dessa queimadura.

Harry logo assentiu por que a queimadura começava a doer. Pegou sua bolsa, jogou os livros de qualquer jeito dentro dela e rumou para a saída. Mas logo que chegou a porta ele sentiu uma tontura e suas pernas quase cederam, ele parou e apertou os olhos com força respirou fundo e decidiu continuar a caminhar, mas a última coisa que viu foi Snape correndo ate ele e tudo ficou escuro.

_**oOo**_

Harry acordou uma hora depois e se sentiu um pouco fraco, abriu os olhos e reconheceu o teto da Ala Hospitalar. Olhou em volta e viu Madame Pomfrey discutindo com Snape, a certa distancia da sua cama, e Dumbledore fitando-o serenamente por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

-Que bom que acordou Harry. –Disse ele calmamente. –Deve estar se perguntando por que desmaiou na aula de poções?

-Bom eu derrubei o caldeirão do Malfoy, mas nada que me levasse a desmaiar.

Madame Pomfrey e Snape voltaram suas atenções para eles e chegaram mais perto da sua cama.

-Bem Harry você esta certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. –Começou Dumbledore. –Certo por que o simples fato de você derrubar o caldeirão do Sr. Malfoy não faria você desmaiar e errado por que o que fez você desmaiar estava dentro do caldeirão.

-Eu não estou entendendo senhor...

-Suponho que quando você deixou cair acidentalmente o frasco que estava em sua mão no caldeirão do Sr. Malfoy, alterou o conteúdo que estava dentro dele. –Explicou Dumbledore.

-Mas ainda não entendo por que desmaiei.

-Quando o frasco caiu dentro do caldeirão criou algum tipo de poção de dependência. –Continuou Dumbledore. –Quando esta poção entrou em contato com você e o Sr. Malfoy criou uma ligação entre vocês.

-Que tipo de ligação? –Perguntou Harry com medo da resposta do diretor.

-E simples Sr. Potter. –Interrompeu Madame Pomfrey. –Você e o Sr. Malfoy estão ligados por algum tipo de poção e não podem ficar a menos de cinco metros de distância um do outro.

O queixo de Harry caiu. "_Como assim ligados?"_ pensou ele, por que havia esquecido onde estava sua voz. Harry só saiu de seus devaneios quando escutou um grito de uma voz arrastada que ele tanto conhecia.

-O QUÊ? –Gritou Malfoy- Eu na posso esta ligado a _ele_. Aquela era uma simples poção para dormi e não uma poção de ligação.

Malfoy estava deitado em uma cama ao lado da de Harry, com uma expressão de espanto tanto quanto Harry estava.

-Acalme se Sr. Malfoy- Disse o diretor –E sim, o que o Senhor acabou de escutar é a mais pura verdade.

-Mais não... não pode ser verdade... eu não posso estar ligado ao _Potter_. –Malfoy falou esta ultima palavra com todo desprezo que conseguiu reunir.

-E você acha que me agrada a idéia de estar ligado a você? –disse Harry secamente.

-Vá pro inferno Potter, já não esta satisfeito o suficiente com o que você fez?

-Eu? Satisfeito por esta ligado com um idiota? Conta outra.

-Silêncio! –disse o diretor sem demonstrar irritação –Creio que nenhum dos dois tem culpa no que aconteceu, por que como o nome já diz foi um acidente.

Os garotos se calaram, mas seus olhos continuaram a travar uma batalha silenciosa.

-Agora, eu, Madame Pomfrey e o Professor Snape vamos responder as suas possíveis perguntas. – continuou o diretor –E devo deixar de aviso a vocês dois: Este convívio forçado não será desculpa para brigas nem desentendimentos por parte dos dois. Fui claro?

-Sim senhor. –responderam os dois juntos.

-Bom, alguma pergunta?

-Quanto à cura para isso? Vai demorar muito?

-Estamos trabalhando para achar logo o antídioto Harry, fique calmo se o encontrarmos você será o primeiro a saber. –respondeu o diretor.

-E os dormitórios? Eu não vou dormir na Grifinória! –disse Malfoy com os olhos faiscando.

-Eu já ia chegar nesse ponto Sr. Malfoy. –respondeu o diretor-É obvio que depois do que aconteceu eu não iria obrigar vocês a dormirem nas suas casas, por isso um quarto foi preparado para acomodar vocês enquanto não achamos o antídioto.

-Isso é realmente necessário?

-A não ser que o senhor queira ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa, sim isso é necessário. –respondeu o diretor que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

Malfoy soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação, quando de repente arregalou os olhos e olhou para Snape.

-Oh Merlin, quando meu pai ficar sabendo ele vai me matar. –disse aterrorizado com a hipótese.

-Acalme se Sr. Malfoy –disse Snape com segurança- Lúcios já esta informado do que aconteceu e disse que vai nos ajudar no que for necessário para que você possa se ver livre dessa ligação.

"_Graças a Merlin"_, pensou Draco.

-Bom, então se é só isso acho melhor vocês irem buscar suas coisas para se acomodarem no seu novo dormitório. –falou Dumbledore com um sorrisinho no rosto. –Pensando melhor mandarei os elfos fazerem isso, o dormitório fica no corredor do quarto andar segunda porta a esquerda. –disse quando os garotos se aproximavam da porta da enfermaria. –Se vocês se apressarem ainda podem pegar o almoço. -Harry podia jurar que Dumbledore estava se divertindo com a situação. –Vocês estão dispensados das aulas no período da tarde, para poderem arrumar suas coisas, e se acostumarem com a situação.

Harry olhou de canto de olho para Draco, que fez a sua melhor pose de Aristocrático, empinou o nariz e abriu as portas da Ala Hospitalar.

Eles caminharam em silêncio rumo ao Salão Principal.

Harry tentava com todas as suas forças se lembrar do ingrediente que ele havia deixado cair no caldeirão de Malfoy, pois ele sabia que seria mais fácil descobrir uma cura se os professores soubessem qual era o ingrediente. Ele só saiu de seus devaneios quando esbarrou em alguém a sua frente.

Draco caminhava silenciosamente um pouco a frente de Harry, pensando no que Dumbledore havia dito para seu pai para ele ter compreendido facilmente a situação e se prontificado a ajudar. "_Talvez ele tenha algo em mente"_, pensou enquanto se aproximava das portas do Salão Principal. Foi quando veio algo de repente em sua mente e ele parou de chofre na frente das portas, e Harry esbarrou na suas costas.

-Vê se presta atenção por onde anda Potter.

-Você que parou de repente o que eu podia fazer?

-Não importa, a questão é a seguinte: vamos entrar nesse salão, vamos direto para a mesa da Sonserina e não comente com ninguém a respeito disso.

Harry esperou pacientemente Malfoy terminar e falar para então despejar:

-O que faz você pensar que eu vou me sentar na mesa da Sonserina?

-O que _você _está pensando? Que eu vou me sentar alegremente na mesa da Grifinória e contar como foi o meu dia para seus amiginhos sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue?

-Não chame meus amigos assim, e eu não vou me sentar na mesa da Sonserina e ponto final.

Draco rolou. Sabia que era tempo perdido tentar argumentar com um grifinório. Principalmente se esse grifinório fosse Harry Potter.

-Façamos o seguinte então- Começou Harry inseguro se Draco aceitaria sua proposta- Já que teremos que conviver _pacificamente_ juntos, faremos um revesamento. Um dia faremos as refeições na mesa da Grifinória e em outro faremos na mesa da Sonserina.

Draco já se preparava para argumentar, quando pensou melhor e achou razoável a idéia do moreno.

-Que seja, Potter. –Disse ele finalmente. – Mais hoje será na mesa da Sonserina.

-Nem pensar –Contrapôs Harry –Como eu dei a idéia, as refeições começaram na mesa da Grifinória.

-Meu Merlin, como é que aquela sangue-ruim e o Weasel te agüentam? –Falou Draco irritado. –Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso, e abriu as portas do Salão Principal.

Quando elas atravessaram as portas todas as conversas, murmúrios e risadinhas ceçaram e imediatamente e todas as cabeças se voltaram para eles. Harry caminhou ate a mesa da Grfinória sendo seguido por Draco. Quando Harry se aproximou da mesa Ron se levantou e com uma incrível rapidez sacou a varinha e apontou bem no meio do rosto de Draco.

-O que você quer doninha? –Disse Rony já visivelmente irritado. –Estava pensado em azarar o Harry pelas costas?

-Calma Ron o... –Começou Harry mais Ron não o deixou terminar.

-Fica tranqüilo Harry. –Disse Ron com um sorriso no rosto e olhando para um visível Draco Malfoy espantado à sua frente. –Dessa vez ele não te pegou.

-Mais do que você... –Disse Draco sem tirar os olhos da varinha empunhada na frente de seus olhos.

-Cala a boca doninha. –Sibilou Ron –Desta vez não é o Harry aqui que vai parar na Ala Hospitalar por causa das suas gracinhas.

Ron se preparava para azarar Malfoy quando Harry se pôs entre eles.

-Nem pense em fazer isso Ron. –Aquelas palavras lhe escaparam tão naturalmente que Harry ate se espantou.

Naquele instante todo o Salão Principal mergulhou em um silêncio sepulcral. Todos observavam aquela cena sem entenderem absolutamente nada. Draco estava atônito. Pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava ele estava sem palavras.

-Harry... O que você... O que você esta fazendo? –Perguntou Rony boquiaberto.

-Ron –Começou Harry –Malfoy não estava tentando me azarar, por que ele esta comigo.

Aquela última frase causou um efeito bastante curioso.

Duas quintanistas da Lufa-Lufa desmaiaram, Pansy Parkinson se engasgou com seu suco de abóbora, Blaise Zabini fez sua melhor cara de paisagem, Craby e Goyle continuaram a comer sem perceber absolutamente nada.

Ron, sem falar nada, se virou para Hermione, que observava em silêncio, e disse com calma:

-Mione, o caso é mais grave do que eu pensava. Malfoy enfeitiçou o Harry com um Impérius.

Draco rolou os olhos. "_Que pobretão idiota"._ Já estava se arrependendo muito de não ter convencido Potter de ter ido almoçar na mesa da Sonserina.

-Ron não seja bobo. –Disse Hermione finalmente. –É claro que Malfoy não lançou um Impérius no Harry. Se ele está aqui é por que tem um bom motivo.

Ron olhava incrédulo de Hermione para Harry e de novo para Hermione como se não acredita-se no que seus olhos viam.

-Será que todos vocês estão loucos. – Falou Ron visivelmente alterado. – É do Malfoy que estamos falando. Do _Malfoy._

-Ron, por favor, acalme-se. –Falou Harry tentando acalmar o amigo que ainda estava apontando a varinha diretamente no rosto de Draco. –Eu posso explicar tudo o que aconteceu.

-É verdade Harry, você não nos contou o que aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar. –Falou Simas que estava sentado do lado de Neville e Gina.

-É mesmo Harry. –Falou Neville. –Madame Pomfrey não deixo a gente entra na Ala Hospitalar.

-Nos ficamos bastante preocupados com você. –Falou Gina olhando atravessado para Draco. Principalmente depois que esse ai desmaiou também. –Ela indicou Draco displicentemente com a mão.

-Bom eu posse explicar tudo para vocês se o Rony aqui se acalmar um pouco mais. –Disse Harry para Ron que havia abaixado a varinha e já estava se sentando, lançando um olhar mortal para Draco.

Harry acenou para Draco, indicando que ele já podia se sentar também. Os ocupantes do Salão Principal ainda olhavam incrédulos aquela cena. Draco estava prestes a se sentar, quando escutou um comentário vindo de trás dele.

-Confraternizando com o inimigo Malfoy? –Disse Nott que vinha acompanhado de Pansy.

-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta Nott. –Devolveu Draco.

-Mais por que você esta na mesa da Grifinória? E com eles? –Desta vez era Pansy que falava com uma voz confusa.

-Falamos sobre isso mais tarde Parkinson. Aqui não é hora nem local para discutirmos isso. –Falou Draco, já arrependido de ter se levantado de sua cama esta manhã.

-Mais Draco...

-Eu já falei Pansy. Mais tarde eu explico.

Pansy fez um muxoxo e se deu por vencida e caminhou para fora do Salão.

-Ate logo _Draquinho._ –Nott lançou um último olhar de repugnância antes de se virar e sair apressado para acompanhar Pansy.

Draco retribuiu o olhar de Nott e voltou-se para a mesa onde todos observando com atenção aquela cena. Logo se sentou ao lado de Harry, ainda sob os olhares atentos dos ocupantes do Salão, e começou a se servir com se nada estivesse acontecendo. Harry, que também observava a cena, entendeu aquilo como uma deixa para ele poder explicar o porquê da presença de Draco entre eles.

DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/

Oi gente!

Esse é o primeiro capítulo de "Quando o inesperado acontece". Espero que vocês peguem leve comigo por que é a minha primeira fic. Espero que vocês gostem, logo estarei postando o segundo capítulo. E please deixem reviews, pra mim saber se vocês estão gostando.

Allex Malfoy...


	2. Chapter 2 Descobertas

**Capítulo 02 - Descobertas**

**oOo**

Depois de almoçarem, e de Harry repetir os acontecimentos daquela manhã cinco vezes para uma atenta Hermione, Harry se calou com medo do que estava por vir. Ele sabia muito bem que Hermione o entenderia, mas Ron ficava mais vermelho a cada palavra que Harry dizia.

-Harry, hoje à tarde eu vou à biblioteca para fazer algumas pesquisas sobre isso. Nunca ouvi falar de elos criados por poções. Eu vou te ajudar Harry.

-Obrigado Mione, sei que sempre posso contar com você.

Harry deu um sorriso para Hermione, mas o que ele queria mesmo saber era o que Ron estava pensando. Quando ele olhou para Ron ele já estava mais vermelho do que a bandeira da Grifinória.

-Ron, você esta bem? – Ele perguntou receoso.

Ron explodiu.

-VOCE ACHA QUE EU ESTOU BEM? EU PARECO BEM? Chego para o almoço e descubro que o meu melhor amigo esta _casado _com Draco Malfoy! Você acha mesmo que eu estou bem?

-Ron, por favor, se acalme... –Pediu Hermione vendo seu namorado totalmente fora de controle.

-Me acalmar? Por favor. Peça-me tudo menos que eu me acalme.

-Ron você tem que entender que isso foi um acidente, ninguém teve culpa. –Argumentou Hermione.

-Droga Hermione, você já parou para pensar no que o Harry acabou de nos falar? E não me diga que isso foi um acidente, por que qualquer coisa que tem o Malfoy pelo meio pode ter certeza de que é armação.

-Wesley, você esta insinuando que eu armei para ficar ligado com o Potter? –Disse Draco que ate então estava somente se observando toda aquela cena que Ron fazia no meio do Salão Principal.

-E você. –Ron virou-se de repente para Draco já com a varinha e punho. –Cala essa sua boca sua cobrinha albina! Já não basta tudo o que já causou?

-Ron, Malfoy não tem culpa no que aconteceu. –Harry finalmente se pronunciou desde que Ron explodiu.

Ron soltou uma gargalhada sombria, e voltou-se para Harry de novo.

-Harry, eu não posso esta acreditando no que eu estou ouvindo. Você esta mesmo defendendo a doninha?

-Não da pra conversar com você nesse estado. Eu ate entendo que você fique com raiva do que aconteceu, eu também fiquei, mas você gritar com a Hermione quando ela só esta tentando acalmar você. –Disse Harry por fim. –Quando você estiver mais calmo e disposto a entender o que esta acontecendo à gente conversa. Hermione quando você achar alguma coisa que explique o que aconteceu comigo você me fala.

-Esta bem Harry, se eu encontrar alguma coisa você será o primeiro a saber.

Harry se despediu, deu uma última olhada em Rony que ainda estava enfurecido, e deixou o Salão Principal, com Malfoy em seus calcanhares.

Eles passaram a metade do caminho para o seu novo dormitório em silêncio, ate Harry se pronunciar.

-Malfoy... Er... Hum... –Ele não sabia como falar aquilo.

-O que você quer Potter?

-Eu só queria... Hum... Eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo que o Rony fez hoje.

Draco pensou que não havia ouvido direito. "_Potter está me pedindo desculpas?! E por uma coisa que ele nem fez. Esse testa rachada é mais doido do que eu pensava"._Draco só saio de seus devaneios quando Harry lhe cutucou dizendo:

-Essa não era a hora em que você dizia desculpas aceitas e tal?

-Não seja idiota Potter, você não me fez nada e não tem que se desculpar pelo que o Weasel fez.

-É, mas se eu não tivesse insistido tanto que fossemos almoçar na mesa da Grifinória isso provavelmente não teria acontecido.

-E o que você acha que os _meus_ amigos teriam feito se você chegasse para se sentar na mesa da Sonserina?

Harry não respondeu por que nessa hora eles haviam chegado ao lugar onde Dumbledore havia dito para eles. Eles entraram e se depararam com uma sala grande e confortável, onde havia uma mesa de centro, uma lareira, e uma janela que dava vista para o lago negro. Havia também duas portas. Draco caminhou em silêncio para uma delas, quando abriu viu um espaçoso banheiro com uma grande banheira de mármore branco e um chuveiro.

-Bom se esse é o banheiro, -Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Harry –Aqui deve ser o quarto.

Ele abriu a segunda porta e entrou no quarto seguido por Harry. O quarto tinha outra lareira, um grande guarda-roupas, duas poltronas em veludo negro. Mas o que chamava mais atenção ali era a imensa cama _King Size _com lençóis prateados.

Os dois garotos ficaram boquiabertos, Draco se recompôs mais rápido do que Harry e foi logo falando:

-Bom Potter acostume-se com as poltronas porque, é obvio, não vou dormi com você na mesma cama.

-Claro que não me agrada nem um pouquinho a idéia de dormir com você Malfoy, mas pelo o que eu estou vendo essa cama tem espaço para cinco pessoas dormirem.

-Potter você esta me dizendo que não se importa de dormir comigo? –Perguntou Draco se divertindo.

-Eu... E-... Eu não disse isso.

-Eu sabia que eu era gostoso e irresistível, mas pensei que não viveria para ver o dia em que o Santo Potter pediria para dormir comigo. –Disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Harry ficou absurdamente corado e deu as costas para Draco.

-Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer Malfoy.

Malfoy continuou com o sorrisinho no rosto quando percebeu que Harry estava corado.

-Potter eu vou tomar um demorado banho por que este calor esta estragando com meu cabelo.

Harry rodou os olhos.

-Será que você só se preocupa com esse seu cabelo?

-Então me diga o que é mais importante do que o meu cabelo? –Perguntou Draco indignado.

-Aff, você não tem jeito me... Ai meu Merlin!

-O que foi agora Potter? –Perguntou Draco que já estava entrando no banheiro.

-Você se lembra daquilo que Madame Pomfrey disse?

-Potter aquela velha falou tantas coisas que seria incapaz de um ser humano normal se lembrar de tudo, a não ser que este ser humano seja a Granger.

-Mas eu tenho certeza de que você se lembra da parte em que ela disse que nos não podemos ficar em cômodos diferentes.

Oh Merlin. –Foi a vez de Draco ficar pálido, se é que isso era possível. –O que nos vamos fazer agora? Eu não posso ficar sem tomar banho.

-O que faremos agora Malfoy?

-Bom, por mais que me doa dizer isto tenho que falar assim mesmo, você terá que ir comigo pro banheiro Potter.

-O que?! –Perguntou Harry pensando se os seus ouvidos estavam escutando bem. –Você esta me chamando para ir tomar banho com você?

-Claro que não Potter. Só estou dizendo para você entrar no banheiro e ficar de costas enquanto eu tomo banho.

-E o que faz você pensar que eu irei aceitar isso?

-Ou é isso ou teremos que ficar sem tomar banho, o que não me agrada nem um pouco.

Pela primeira vez Harry tinha que concordar com Draco, por que eles não poderiam ficar sem tomar banho principalmente nesse calor.

-Esta bem então. –Disse Harry -Vamos logo.

Draco sorriu em satisfação enquanto Harry pegava sua toalha e se dirigia para o banheiro.

Quando eles entraram no banheiro, Draco colocou uma mão na frente de Harry e disse:

-Potter por incrível que pareça nos ficamos uma manhã inteira sem brigarmos, então agora você vai virar de costas e esperar pacientemente que eu termine meu banho, e em hipótese alguma você vai se virar, por que se você fizer isso ai nos teremos motivos para brigarmos. Entendeu?

-Malfoy me responde uma coisa, por que diabos você acha que eu queria olhar você nu tomando banho?

-Potter eu sou o garoto mais gostoso dessa escola e ninguém resiste a mim. Nem mesmo você.

-Cala essa boca e vai tomar logo seu banho que eu ainda quero banhar hoje.

-Pois então se vire.

Harry rodou os olhos e se virou. Ele escutou quando Malfoy começou a tirar a roupa.

Harry já havia observado algumas vezes os jogadores da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória quando eles trocavam de roupa ou tomavam banho depois dos treinos ou jogos. Não que ele fosse gay, mas sentia um pouco de atração por alguns garotos. Ele sempre pensou em Draco como seu eterno inimigo de escola, mas agora que estava nessa situação estava pensando melhor e percebendo coisas que ele nunca havia reparado antes, como por exemplo, como Draco passa a ponta da pena sedutoramente nos seus lábios finos quando está concentrado nas aulas de poções ou como seu corpo esguio fica lindo dentro das vestes de quadribol da Sonserina.

Harry saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu Draco jogando água nele.

-Potter, você é surdo? –Perguntou Draco irritado.

Harry fez menção de se virar para argumentar o porquê de Draco jogar água nele quando Draco gritou.

-NÃO OUSE SE VIRAR POTTER!

-Mas você tava me chamando.

-Eu sei, mas você não precisa se virar.

-Então o que você quer?

-Que você pegue o meu condicionador que eu esqueci em cima da cama.

-E por que você não faz isso?

-Por que eu não sei se você percebeu mais eu estou nu!

-Peça por favor, que eu vou La e pego para você.

-Você esta brincando, não é?

-Nem um pouco.

-Potter você esta esperando que eu me humilhe só para você ir busca o meu condicionador?

-Eu só quero que você peça um simples por favor.

-_Porfavorvocêpodepegaromeucondicionador?_

-O que? Eu não entendi?

-Ahh Potter! –Draco respirou fundo com se aquilo fosse matá-lo. –Por favor, você pode pegar o meu condicionador?

-Sim Malfoy eu posso.

Harry se dirigiu para fora do banheiro se segurando para não rir.

Pegou o condicionador e foi novamente rumo ao banheiro. Não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta, mas o que viu a seguir fez sua respiração falhar. Draco estava de costas e Harry pode ver todo o seu corpo. Por sinal um lindo corpo. A água escorria tão naturalmente pelo corpo dele que fez Harry ficar hipnotizado com aquela cena. Draco tinha as costas belíssimas a cintura um pouco fina para um garoto e uma bunda perfeita, a pele branca como alabastro. Resumindo, perfeito.

Aquilo tudo fez Harry sentir um cutucão no seu baixo ventre.

-M-Malfoy, pega o seu condicionador.

Harry estendeu a mão com o condicionador e Draco, que estava de olhos fechados por causa de seu shampoo, pegou da mão de Harry e continuou a tomar seu banho crente que Harry não estava olhando. Harry ficou observando as belas curvas de Malfoy, e só saiu de seu estado hipnótico quando viu que Draco já havia terminado de tomar seu banho e já estava se virando.

Draco secou-se e vestiu as roupas limpas que ela havia trazido com ele.

-Pode tomar seu banho agora, Potter. Mas não demore eu não tenho o dia todo.

Harry somente assentiu e começou a tomar seu banho. Estava rezando para que Draco não notasse o _estado _em que ele estava.

Draco, que estava de costas para Harry, já havia se convencido de que tudo o que ele sentiu por Harry durante todos esses anos foi somente uma paixonite adolescente. Ele nem se lembrava mais de quantas vezes ficou sem dormir a noite só pensando em Harry. No começo ele negou para si mesmo o que estava sentindo, mas depois começou a se acostumar com o fato de estar apaixonado por Harry. Durante esse tempo tudo o que ele mais queria era que Harry prestasse atenção nele. E Draco só achou um jeito de fazer Harry reparar nele: infernizando sua vida e a de seus amigos. Com o tempo ele se convenceu de que tudo isso era uma simples atração sexual. Mas agora com toda essa proximidade com Harry e essa convivência forçada que eles enfrentariam pela frente, Draco começou a sentir algo mais.

"_Droga, droga, droga! Péssima hora para me apaixonar pelo Potter de novo." _

DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/

Ta ai gente, o segundo capítulo de "**Quando o inesperado acontece..."**

Please, deixem reviews pra mim! Criticas, sugestões e elogios são bem vindos.


	3. Chapter 3 Sem Pensar

**Capítulo 03 Sem Pensar**

Harry terminou seu banho e vestiu um jeans e uma camiseta regata branca, penteou seu cabelo na frente do espelho do banheiro e virou-se para Draco que ainda estava de costas para ele.

-Malfoy? –Harry cutucou Draco que nem saiu do lugar. –Malfoy, já podemos sair, eu já terminei. –Disse Harry dando um beliscão no braço de Draco.

-Ai! Potter seu doente mental, por que fez isso? –Disse Draco passando a mão no lugar do beliscão.

-Por que eu estava chamando você a mais de meia hora, e você tava ai parecendo um morto-vivo.

-Que seja, você já terminou?

-Já.

-Então vamos sair logo daqui.

Eles saíram do banheiro e foram para o quarto, que de agora em diante seria deles, e começaram a organizar suas roupas no grande guarda-roupa que tinha la. Harry terminou primeiro e sentou-se e uma das poltronas e ficou observando Draco guardar uma infinidade de roupas.

-Malfoy pra que você precisa desse tanto de roupas se você passa a maior parte do ano com as vestes da escola?

-Potter ao contrario de você eu gosto de andar sempre bem vestido.

Harry se calou, por que ele sabia que era perda de tempo discutir sobre roupas com Draco Malfoy. Depois de quase meia hora, Draco finalmente havia terminado de organizar suas coisas. Harry, que a essa altura já estava morrendo de tédio, perguntou:

-Você quer fazer o que agora?

-Sei la. O que você quer fazer?

-Também não sei.

Passou uns cinco minutos de um silêncio incomodo, quando Harry resolveu falar de novo.

-Sabe de uma coisa, é meio estranho ter ficado com você uma manhã inteira sem brigar.

-Potter. –Falou Draco hesitante. –Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Harry estranhou Draco esta pedindo permissão para falar alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim disse:

-Claro, pode perguntar.

-Por que você recusou a minha amizade no nosso primeiro ano?

Harry foi pego totalmente desprevenido com a pergunta de Draco.

-Er... Eu... V-Você insultou a primeira pessoa que me ofereceu amizade aqui.

-E você já parou pra pensar no quanto teria sido diferente se você tivesse apertado minha mão naquela noite? Se agente tivesse sido amigos?

Harry estava sem palavras depois daquelas perguntas de Draco. Agora que ele realmente parava para pensar, ele nunca havia se perguntado o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse aceitado a amizade de Malfoy. _"É, com certeza as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes do que é hoje". _Harry só saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu um cutucão no braço.

-Potter você ta ai?

-Sim, sim, é claro.

-E então?

-Malfoy você realmente me pegou de surpresa. –Disse Harry sem saber ao certo o que dizer. –Eu sinceramente nunca parei pra pensar sobre isso, desde aquele dia que você começou a infernizar minha vida eu penso em você como um inimigo nada mais que isso.

Draco ia fechando sua expressão a cada palavra que Harry dizia.

-Você me odeia tanto assim? –Perguntou Draco com a maior frieza que ele conseguiu reunir naquele momento.

Harry estava ficando cada vez mais confuso com aquelas perguntas inesperadas de Draco, e sem saber o que dizer.

-Eu... E-Eu acho que sim.

-Você _acha_ que me odeia? –Draco perguntou no mesmo tom frio.

-Eu pensei que fosse assim, você me odeia, eu odeio você e seguimos com nossas vidas se odiando. –Disse Harry começando a perceber que estava falando besteira.

Mas o estrago já estava feito...

Draco não sabia o porquê de cada palavra que Harry dizia o cortava por dentro de um jeito que nenhum feitiço faria. Aquilo o estava magoando de um jeito que ninguém tinha feito há muito tempo. Ele estava começando a sentir seus olhos marejarem de lagrimas que teimavam em querer cair. "_Droga Potter, por que você é tão idiota?". _Draco não podia deixar que Harry visse que ele estava preste a chorar. Foi sem pensar que ele se levantou e saiu correndo para saída o mais rápido que pode.

-Ei! Pra onde é que você vai? Você sabe que nos não podemos ficar longe...

Mas aquela última frase de Harry nunca foi terminada por que nesse momento Draco havia fechado a porta que dava acesso ao corredor e começado a correr feito um louco pela escola. Só o que ele queria era um lugar para se esconder e esperar que essa sensação de magoa e tristeza que ele estava sentindo passasse logo. _"Por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Por que disse aquilo Potter? Por quê?"._ Ele não teve tempo de terminar seus pensamentos por que nesse momento uma sensação tão grande de cansaço se apoderou de seu corpo, suas pernas falharam imediatamente e ele caiu bobamente no chão já totalmente sem sentidos.

**oOo**

No momento em que Harry viu Draco sair pela porta ele teve certeza de que Draco não deveria estar se lembrando da nova condição deles. Mas ele também não pode deixar de pensar que o que ele havia dito para Draco havia sido um pouco sem pensar. Mas nada que fizesse com que ele saísse feito um louco pela escola. Harry levantou-se da poltrona para ir atrás de Draco, mas quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ele se sentiu tão cansado como se tivesse corrido o ano inteiro sem parar, sua visão começou a escurecer e ele se deixou cair no chão. O último pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça é que ele havia estragado tudo, de novo.

DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH

Ta ai pessoas...

Vocês acham que o Harry foi um pouco insensível? Deixem reviews, please. Quanto mais reviews eu recebo mais rápido eu posto mais capítulos.

Muito obrigado a todos vocês que estão lendo!

By: **Allex Malfoy**...


	4. Chapter 4 Desculpas

**Capítulo 04-Desculpas**

Muitas horas depois, Harry finalmente abre os olhos e se vê mais uma vez deitado em uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar. Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas aquela sensação de cansaço que ele sentiu mais cedo havia desaparecido. Ele percebeu que já era noite em Hogwarts. Quando ele tentou se mexer ele se descobriu incapaz de fazer isso por que alguma coisa o prendia a cama. Mas sua maior surpresa foi descobri o que, ou melhor, quem o estava impedindo de sair da cama. Draco estava deitado com a cabeça no peito de Harry e com um braço ao redor de seu corpo.

O mais estranho para Harry é que ele não se sentiu desconfortável com a situação, muito pelo contrario, ele estava se sentindo como se ali fosse o lugar que ele quis estar em toda sua vida. Com Draco ali aninhado em seu peito, ele se sentiu completo. "_O que esta acontecendo comigo?_". Nessa hora uma forte vontade de tocar em Draco, sentir a textura de seu cabelo, a maciez de sua pele tomou conta do seu corpo e ele não resistiu. Passou a mão de leve nos cabelos platinados de Draco e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para sentir o aroma deles. Foi descendo a mão ate que tocou sua face. Sentiu toda a maciez de sua pele.

Tudo aquilo era novo para Harry, por que ele nunca havia sentido isso antes. Ele continuou a sua exploração pelo corpo de Draco. Ele foi desenhando com os dedos os contornos da face dele, ate que chegou ao pescoço e sentiu o calor que emanava dali. Teve tanta vontade de beijar aquela parte do corpo de Draco que quase não resistiu, só não o fez por que a posição em que estava o impossibilitava de fazer isso. De repente uma sensação de culpa se apoderou se seu corpo e ele parou de tocar em Draco. "_Isso não é certo, eu não posso fazer isso". _Mas outra parte de seu corpo travava uma batalha contra esse sentimento de culpa. _"Eu não posso fazer isso. Mas é tão bom. Mas é errado. Ele esta dormindo, nunca vai saber que eu fiz isso. Mas você não pode ficar abusando das pessoas só por que elas estão dormindo"._

Enquanto Harry travava uma batalha em sua mente sobre o que é certo ou errado, Draco se mexeu e por um momento Harry jurou que ele estava acordado enquanto ele fazia toda sua exploração, mas logo ele percebeu que Draco só estava se aninhando melhor em peito. E isso bastou para Harry saber que o melhor a fazer nesse momento era deixar-se levar pelo mar da inconsciência e dormir ali, com Draco em seus braços.

**oOo**

Mais um belo dia raiava em Hogwarts, e Draco desperta e se vê deitado em cima de Harry. "_O que? Por que estou deitado em cima do Potter? Espero que ele não tenha me visto assim, e espero muito mais que ele não tenha abusado de mim durante a noite por que se não...", _mas Draco não chegou a completar seu pensamento por que nessa hora Harry também acorda e se depara com Draco o olhando com os olhos semicerrados.

-Bom dia Malfoy. –Disse o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nesse momento Draco se lembrou o porquê de eles estarem na Ala Hospitalar e todas as palavras impensadas que Harry havia dito ontem. Ele só se virou para o outro lado da cama, que deveria estar aumentada por magia para caber os dois ali, e ignorou a presença de Harry.

Harry sabia muito bem o porquê de Draco estar agindo daquela maneira, tentou reparar um pouco o estrago que ele mesmo havia feito. Ele se sentou na cama e disse:

-Draco, posso falar com você? –Ele falou num tom sério.

Draco registrou o uso de seu primeiro nome e virou-se para Harry sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

-Eu sei que eu falei besteira ontem pra você, mas você me pegou de surpresa com todas aquelas perguntas, eu realmente não esperava isso de uma pessoa...

-O que? Insensível? Sem sentimentos? Com uma pedra no lugar de um coração? –Disse Draco finalmente. –Potter eu posso ser muito mais do que seus olhos podem enxergar.

-Eu sei disso, por isso estou aqui te pedindo desculpas por tu aquilo que eu disse pra você.

Draco pensou por um momento, e então disse:

-Potter eu só posso estar ficando maluco, mas eu aceito suas desculpas com uma condição.

-Diga qual é, que eu faço.

-Que você pense muito bem antes de falar coisas como essa pra mim novamente. –Falou Draco sem deixar de usar, em momento algum, o tom sério na voz.

-Concordo. –Disse Harry estendendo a mão para Draco e feliz por ver suas desculpas aceitas.

Draco olhou para a mão estendida de Harry e lembrou-se que desde que ele o conheceu, era isso o que mais desejava, ter sua amizade aceita por Harry. Não que ele tivesse admitido isso rapidamente, mas chegou a um ponto em que ele soube que o melhor era ele aceitar que o que ele mais desejava era a amizade de Harry.

E então ele apertou a mão de Harry deixando escapar um sorriso nos lábios que logo foi retribuído pelo moreno.

Naquele momento as portas da Ala Hospitalar foram abertas e o diretor Dumbledore entrou com Madame Pomfrey e Professor Snape. O diretor abriu um largo sorriso ao ver que os garotos estavam de mãos dadas, Snape e Madame Pomfrey estranharam a situação, mas nada disseram.

-Bom dia garotos. –Disse Dumbledore ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. –Dormiram bem?

-Sim. –Disseram Harry e Draco em coro.

-Evidentemente os senhores sabem por que estão aqui, estou certo? –Perguntou Dumbledore um pouco mais sério.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, e se resignaram apenas a confirmar com a cabeça.

-O ato que vocês cometeram ontem foi de estrema irresponsabilidade. –Continuou Dumbledore. –Eu pensei que havia deixado bem claro para os dois que essa nova condição de vocês não seria desculpas para brigas. –Apesar das palavras duras, Dumbledore não alterou a voz. –O que vocês têm que entender é que estamos lidando com uma poção poderosa e desconhecida, que formou um elo entre vocês. Um elo bruxo, para você que não conhece Harry, é o que os trouxas chamam de casamento, mas com resultados diferentes dos trouxas.

Só agora que Dumbledore falou é que Harry entendeu o que Ron havia dito naquela noite no Salão Principal.

**FLESH BACH**

"_-VOCE ACHA QUE EU ESTOU BEM? EU PARECO BEM? Chego para o almoço e descubro que o meu melhor amigo esta casado com Draco Malfoy! Você acha mesmo que eu estou bem?_

_-Ron, por favor, se acalme... –Pediu Hermione vendo seu namorado totalmente fora de controle._

_-Me acalmar? Por favor. Peça-me tudo menos que eu me acalme."_

**FIM DO FLESH BACH**

Por um momento Draco pensou que Harry sabia o que um elo bruxo significava, mas agora vendo a cara do moreno ele teve a certeza de que Harry nunca havia ouvido falar disso. Ele sentiu a atmosfera da Ala Hospitalar mudar de um belo dia de domingo para o dia em que o mundo caiu.

A cabeça de Harry estava em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Na verdade ele não sabia direito no que pensar só uma frase ia e voltava incessantemente em sua cabeça, "_Um elo bruxo, para você que não conhece Harry, é o que os trouxas chamam de casamento, mas com resultados diferentes dos trouxas."_

Vendo a cara de pânico que Harry fazia a cada minuto que passava Dumbledore tentou acalmá-lo.

-Por favor, se acalme Harry, sei exatamente o que esta se passando em sua cabeça neste momento.

Harry havia se esquecido de como se falava.

-Potter, nos nunca ouvimos falar de poções que criam elos bruxos, mas estamos trabalhando para que essa situação se reverta o mais rápido possível. –Disse Snape.

Harry, que inconscientemente ainda segurava na mão de Draco, seguro-a com mais força como se aquilo lhe desse o conforto que ele estava precisando. Draco ficou um pouco surpreso, mas não soltou a mão dele.

Então Dumbledore voltou a falar.

-Harry agora que já esta sabendo exatamente a situação de vocês, a Mademe Pomfrey aqui, - Disse Dumbledore indicando-a com um aceno de cabeça. –lhe explicara tudo o que você quiser saber sobre um elo bruxo.

Dumbledore colocou carinhosamente a mão no ombro de Harry como se tentasse confortá-lo. Depois saiu da enfermaria, seguido pelo professor Snape.

Madame Pomfrey se dirigiu aos garotos.

-Bom creio eu que o Sr. Malfoy saiba um pouco sobre elos bruxos já que é de uma família totalmente bruxa. Então vamos às possíveis dúvidas do Sr. Potter.

Harry não sabia nem o que pensar muito menos no que falar, então permaneceu calado.

Madame Pomfrey vendo que ele não ia falar, começou a explicação.

-Quando duas pessoas são unidas magicamente por um feitiço de ligação, neste caso uma poção, elas passam a ser um só ser. Isso quer dizer que vocês passaram a se sentir diferentes. –Vendo a confusão na cara dos garotos ela continuou. –O que eu quero dizer é que vocês passaram a sentir as coisas com mais intensidade do que o normal, por exemplo, quando um de vocês se sentir angustiado o outro vai sentir, quando se sentir feliz o outro também vai sentir. Você esta entendendo Potter?

Harry somente afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Outros sentidos de vocês também estarão mais aguçados. –Ela fez uma pausa e então continuou. –O desejo, a atração que vocês sentirão um pelo outro vai ser uma conseqüência do elo. Se essa atração já existia antes do elo ser efetuado, ela só tende a aumentar.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando ouviu Madame Pomfrey dizer isso. "_Oh Merlin, era só isso que me faltava acontecer". _Draco estava temendo que Madame Pomfrey disse-se isso. "_Já não basta o que eu sinto pelo Potter sem esse elo, imagine agora". _

Madame Pomfrey continuou.

-Bom acho que é só. –Disse ela se levantando de uma cadeira em que estava sentada. –Vocês podem voltar para seu dormitório, e nunca mais, eu repito, nunca mais façam o que vocês fizeram ontem. Estamos entendidos? –Perguntou Madame Pomfrey como se falasse com crianças de cinco anos de idade.

Os garotos assentiram e saíram da Ala Hospitalar.

Permaneceram calados por todo o percurso de volta ao quarto deles. Harry perdido em seus pensamentos, e Draco sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Como era domingo e ninguém precisava acordar cedo, elas não encontraram ninguém pelos corredores do castelo.

Quando chegaram ao quarto deles, entraram e Harry sentou-se em uma das poltronas e Draco permaneceu de pé.

Harry não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou absorto em seus pensamentos, só virou-se para Draco, que continuava em pé, e perguntou:

-Você sabia o tempo todo, não é?

-Do que você esta falando? –Perguntou Draco na defensiva.

-Você saiba o que era um elo e não me falou nada.

-Potter eu pensei que você soubesse.

-Faça-me o favor Malfoy. –Disse Harry aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. –Você sabe que eu fui criado por trouxas, portanto não tinha como saber o que era isso.

Draco sentou-se na outra poltrona na frente de Harry.

-Me desculpe. –Essas palavras escaparam-lhe dos lábios antes que ele pudesse se conter. –Eu temi a sua reação. Não queria que você ficasse com raiva. –Falou isso quase num sussurro, mas suficiente para Harry escutar.

Harry, que pensava conhecer Draco muito bem, teve que admitir que não o conhecia de jeito nenhum. Estava se surpreendendo a cada minuto ao lado dele.

-Esta bem. –Disse Harry por fim. -Ficar com raiva, gritar e espernear não vai adiantar em nada nesse momento. –Harry estava se surpreendendo com sigo mesmo com todo esse autocontrole.

Passaram mais um tempo em silêncio, ate que Harry não se conteve e perguntou:

-No que você esta pensando?

-Em como vai ser daqui pra frente. –Respondeu Draco ainda pensativo.

-Como assim?

-Em como vai ser essa nossa convivência juntos.

-Se continuarmos sem brigas, eu posso ate me acostumar. –Falou Harry sem olhar Draco nos olhos. –Sabe Malfoy, ate que você não é uma má companhia.

Draco não pode deixar de sorrir depois de uma dessas, e sentiu que o caminho que eles trilhariam daqui para frente podia não ser tão difícil quanto ele imaginava.

DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/

Oi pessoal

Ta ai o quarto capítulo de "**Quando o inesperado acontece..."**

Espero que vocês estejam gostando tanto quanto eu.

Agora uns agradecimentos especiais: **Umbreon-chan, Vickykun, Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy, Malu Chan, Milinha-Potter, Joanna P. Malfoy, Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy **e para todos os outros que também estão acompanhando essa fic.

Please, deixem reviews!

By: **Allex Malfoy**…


	5. Chapter 5 Sentindo

**Capítulo 05-Sentindo**

Harry e Draco passaram o resto da tarde lembrando das suas antigas brigas e rindo muito delas.

Depois de rirem muito, eles passaram uns cinco minutos em silêncio ate que Draco falou:

-Potter, -Disse ele um pouco apreensivo. –Você esta nervoso com o que pode acontecer amanhã?

-E o que pode acontecer amanhã?

Draco revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

-Ah Potter! Você sabe. Amanhã vai ser o nosso primeiro dia convivendo com os outros.

-Então quer dizer que você esta com medo? –Disse Harry se segurando par não rir.

-Não é medo. –Defendeu-se Draco. -É só nervosismo. Dumbledore vai anunciar pra todos a nossa nova condição. Você não tem medo da reação dos seus amigos?

Harry estudou um pouco a face de Draco e depois respondeu.

-Como você mesmo disse, eles são meus amigos e eu tenho certeza que independente da condição em que eu estiver eles nunca me viraram as costas.

-Bem, -Disse Draco sarcástico. –Não foi bem isso que eu vi o Wesley fazer.

-O Rony é assim mesmo fala coisas sem pensar mais depois se arrepende.

Draco deu de ombros.

Depois de um tempo Harry perguntou.

-E a sua família, como reagiu quando soube?

-Isso foi o que eu estranhei. Meu pai se prontificou a ajudar no que for preciso para reverter essa situação.

-E o que tem de mal nisso? –Perguntou Harry sem enteder. –É só um pai preocupado com seu filho, apesar desse pai ser Lucius Malfoy.

-Potter, ele não brigou comigo, nem uma palavra de repreensão, não mandou ter cuidado da próxima vez e nem amaldiçoou as minhas próximas vinte gerações. Você acha que esse é um comportamento normal do meu pai?

-As pessoas mudaram depois da guerra, não que eu esteja defendendo seu pai por que eu nunca esqueci o que ele me fez, mas talvez ele tenha mudado Malfoy.

-Draco.

-O que? –Harry perguntou sem entender.

-Me chame de Draco. –Respondeu Draco. –Se vamos ter que conviver daqui pra frente juntos, é melhor deixar as formalidades de lado.

Harry foi pego de surpresa, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Esta bem _Draco. –_Disse Harry. –Me chame de Harry também.

-Tudo bem Harry.

-Esta quase na hora do jantar. –Disse Harry por fim. –Você quer ir para o Salão Principal ou prefere que os elfos tragam aqui?

Draco pensou por um momento antes de responder.

-É claro que a essa altura Dumbledore já deve ter informado a todos sobre nossa condição, e eu acho que ainda não estou preparado pra enfrentar todos.

-Certo. –Disse Harry. –Se você ainda não se sente bem não vou forçá-lo a nada, só quero o seu bem.

Draco corou muito quando ouviu o que Harry havia dito, e Harry ao perceber isso se segurou pra não rir.

-Vou chamar o elfo.

-Mais que elfo? -Perguntou Draco confuso.

-Dobby.

Um som de _crack_ preencheu o aposento, e um elfo com olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis apareceu.

Draco imediatamente reconheceu o elfo.

-Dobby? –Perguntou só para ter certeza.

-Ola mestre Malfoy. –Cumprimento Dobby virando-se pra Harry. –Harry Potter chamou Dobby?

-Chamei sim Dobby, quero que traga o nosso jantar aqui no quarto.

O elfo assentiu e sumiu com outro _crack._

Harry voltou-se para Draco e falou:

-Você sabe que não pode se esconder pra sempre.

-Eu sei amanhã eu vou estar mais preparado. –Disse Draco. –E não pense que eu sou um medroso, só nunca estive em situações como essa.

-Tudo bem.

Depois de uns cinco minutos o elfo retornou ao quarto trazendo comida suficiente para vinte pessoas.

-Dobby fez tudo que Harry Potter mandou. –Guinchou o elfo.

-Obrigado Dobby. –Respondeu Harry. –Pode ir agora.

O elfo fez uma profunda reverencia e sumiu.

Harry e Draco começaram a comer em silêncio.

Harry não pode deixar de notar que Draco era muito elegante ao se sentar-se à mesa. Seu jeito de se sentar, de comer, de beber e ate de limpar a boca com o guardanapo eram bem finos e recatados.

Draco estava ciente dos olhos de Harry sobre si e já estava se perguntando o que havia de errado com ele. Quando ele ia perguntar a Harry o que ele tanto olhava uma gota de suco de abóbora desceu pelo queixo de Harry e Draco não resistiu e passou a ponta dos dedos naquele local.

Harry se surpreendeu com o toque inesperado de Draco, mas achou tão bom que não fez nenhuma objeção. Draco foi subindo a pontas dos dedos pelo queixo de Harry percorrendo o mesmo caminho que a gota de suco fez. Harry fechou os olhos quase que inconscientemente. Draco passou os dedos nos lábios finos de Harry e começou a se inclinar sobre ele.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu Draco parado a centímetros dele com os lábios levemente abertos. Ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns instantes ate que Harry acabou com a distância entres eles.

Os lábios de Harry pousaram levemente nos de Draco e eles iniciaram um beijo primeiramente leve e calmo. Harry sentiu toda a maciez que ele havia imaginado serem os lábios de Draco.

Draco estava sentindo como se estivesse sonhando e com medo de acordar a qualquer momento. O beijo de Harry era exatamente o que ele havia sonhado por tanto tempo. Doce, gostoso e simplesmente perfeito. Ele sentiu necessidade de aprofundar o beijo e foi exatamente o que ele fez. Pediu passagem com a língua pela boca de Harry e foi prontamente atendido.

Permaneceram um longo tempo se beijando, ate que Harry quebrou o beijo para procurar ar. Ficou meio desconcertado com o que havia acontecido e gaguejou:

-D-Desculpe... Eu... É melhor irmos dormir j-já é tarde e a-amanhã temos que e-estar de pé cedo.

Draco, que estava tão desconcertado quanto Harry, somente assentiu, levantou-se e rumou para o quarto com Harry logo atrás.

Eles escovaram os dentes e vestiram seus pijamas sem trocarem uma palavra sobre o acontecido.

Deitaram-se na imensa cama, cada um do seu lado, ainda em silêncio. Harry por fim falou:

-Boa noite Draco.

-Boa noite Harry.

Draco sentou-se na cama, inclinou-se sobre Harry e depositou um selinho na boca dele. Depois voltou para seu lado da cama sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Harry apenas permaneceu deitado, surpreso de mais para falar alguma coisa, e adormeceu ainda com o gosto de Draco na sua boca.

_DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/_

Oi gente!

Desculpem pele minha demora, mas final de ano vocês sabem como é a correria.

Ta ai o primeiro beijo deles. Espero que tenha atendido as expectativas de vocês.

A coisa ta começando a esquentar. =)

Logo estarei postando o próximo capítulo.

E deixam reviews, please.

P.S.: (Vamos supor que o Dobby não tenha morrido na guerra).

By: **Allex Malfoy**...


	6. Chapter 6 Atração

**Capítulo 06 - Atração**

Passaram-se algumas horas desde que Harry e Draco haviam se deitado para dormir, mas Draco absolutamente não estava conseguindo.

"_Como eu posso dormir com ele aqui tão perto de mim?" _Divagava Draco nos seus pensamentos. Desde que ele havia se deitado ele tentava com todas as suas forças se controlar para não tocar em Harry, sentir novamente o sabor de mel que Harry tinha nos lábios.

Aquele beijo que tinha acontecido mais cedo foi tudo o que Draco havia sonhado.

Draco achou que não seria muito prudente se Harry acordasse com ele o beijando, então resolveu organizar seus pensamentos, e processar tudo o que havia acontecido.

"_Agora Draco Malfoy, como bom sonserino que você é, vai colocar essa cabeça loira e linda, diga-se de passagem, pra funcionar e poder se organizar. Bom, a primeira coisa que eu tenho que fazer amanhã é me encontrar com a Pansy, só ela mesmo pra me ajudar numa hora dessas."_

Nesse momento Harry se virou na cama ficando muito próximo de Draco e com o rosto quase enterrado na curva de seu pescoço.

Draco por sua vez quase desmaiou quando sentiu a respiração leve de Harry no seu pescoço.

"_Eu sei que sou muito bom... Ahh... em ter autocontrole, m-mas isso já é demais. Eu...Eu não vou agüentar!"_

Draco se levantou depressa da cama e sentou-se numa das poltronas que havia no quarto.

Pelo menos ali, com uma distância segura, pequena, mas segura de Harry é que ele não cairia na tentação de tocá-lo.

Draco ficou muito tempo observando Harry dormir.

"_Merlin, como ele pode ser tão bonito e tão idiota ao mesmo tempo?"_

E foi assim que Draco adormeceu, ali mesmo naquela poltrona e com Harry nos seus pensamentos.

**oOo**

Harry foi despertando lentamente e se espreguiçando na imensa cama, levou instintivamente a mão na mesinha de cabeceira e pegou seus óculos. Olhou a sua volta para só então perceber duas contas prateadas o fitando.

-Draco você dormiu nessa poltrona? –Disse, sentando-se na cama.

Draco, que estava acordado fazia uns quinze minutos, pensou um pouco e depois respondeu:

-Claro que não Po... Harry. Dormir em poltronas não é digno de um Malfoy.

Harry ainda olhava para ele com um ar interrogativo.

Draco achou melhor complementar a sua mentira.

-Eu acordei agora pouco e me sentei nessa poltrona.

-E por que você não me acordou?

-Por que não.

-E por que não? –Insistiu o moreno.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Por que não, oras! Você fala demais. Agora se a bela adormecida ai fizer a gentileza de se levantar, poderemos nos arrumar para irmos tomar café.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada antes que pudesse se conter.

Draco o olhou questionando a sanidade do moreno.

-Então quer dizer que o senhor Eu-Odeio-Trouxas-Malfoy ler contos de fadas trouxas? –Disse Harry em meio às gargalhadas.

-O que? –Perguntou Draco que realmente não estava entendendo nada que Harry estava dizendo.

-Bela Adormecida é um conto de fadas trouxa, Draco. –Explicou o moreno.

Só então se deu conta da mancada que deu.

-Er... Eu... Bem, eu vi isso em Estudo dos Trouxas. –O que era uma grande mentira, por que Draco costumava ler contos de fadas trouxas quando era criança, escondido, é claro.

-Mas Estudo dos Trouxas não é uma matéria obrigatória em Hogwarts. –Retrucou Harry. –Então por que você a faz?

-Er... Bem... AH! Você pergunta demais Potter. Agora vê se cala essa boca e vamos logo tomar café se não vamos nos atrasar pra nossas aulas.

-Ta bom, não ta mais aqui quem falou. –Disse Harry dando de ombros.

Os dois foram para o banheiro para tomar banho, com olhadas furtivas de ambos os garotos.

Depois de vestir o uniforme, deixando de lado a parte dele que Dumbledore havia dispensado, eles seguram rumo ao Salão Principal.

-Espero que você esteja se lembrando do nosso acordo, Harry. –Disse Draco diante das grandes portas do Salão Principal.

-Estou sim, mas você poderia não tocar nesse assunto, por que não me agrada nem um pouco a idéia de sentar com os sonserinos.

-É, e o que você acha que eu sinto quando sou obrigado a sentar com grifinórios?

-Ta bom, não vamos brigar agora.

Draco assentiu, e eles entraram.

Imediatamente todas as cabeças do local voltaram-se para eles.

Harry ficou um pouco envergonhado e Draco fingiu não perceber indo direto para a mesa da sonserina, onde uma entusiasmada Pansy acenava freneticamente para eles.

-Oi Draquinho! Oi Potter. –Comprimentou Pansy quando eles se sentaram.

-Pansy, eu já disse pra você não me chamar assim em público. –Irritou-se Draco.

-Ai que mau-humor, mas não vou culpar você. Sei que deve ser uma barra isso que você ta vivendo.

Draco virou-se para a garota ao seu lado.

-Como assim?

-O Dumbledore contou pra todo mundo ontem na hora do jantar.

Draco olhou para Harry que estava bebericando seu suco de abóbora.

-Bem, é melhor assim. –Disse o moreno, um pouco inseguro por não ter sido chamado pra conversa.

-Também acho. –Concordou Draco. –Pelo menos eles largam do nosso pé.

Harry notou o plural na frase de Draco.

-Então? –Questionou Pansy, com renovado entusiasmo. –Como vocês estão? Me levam o quarto novo de vocês? Vocês já fizeram alguma coisa? –Quis saber quase pulando no acento.

Harry olhou espantado para a garota, e Draco respondeu simplesmente:

-Estamos bem. Não, nos não levamos. E defina '_fizeram_'?

-Bom, você sabe. –Disse Pansy sorrindo maliciosamente. –Vocês já transaram?

Harry cuspiu todo seu suco de abóbora, o que fez com que alguns sonserinos olhassem torto para ele. Draco corou na hora. A lembrança do beijo entrando sem autorização na sua cabeça.

-Parkinson, -Disse Draco com a voz esganiçada, que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha. –Aqui não é hora e nem local pra falar dessas cosas e não, nos não _transamos_! –Essa última parte foi quase um sussurro.

-Ih, quando você me chama de Parkinson não é bom então é melhor mudar de assunto. –Disse a garota.

-Melhor assim.

A garota então se virou para Harry, que estava remexendo a comida no prato, e ficou encarando-o.

Harry que já sentia o peso do olhar de Pansy sobre ele, perguntou:

-O que foi?

-Você ate que é bonitinho Potter, se não estivesse casado com o Draquino aqui eu ate que te pegava.

Harry enganou-se ao pensar que não poderia ficar mais corado do de já estava.

-Pansy! –Ralhou Draco ao seu lado.

-Er... Obrigado, acho. –Falou o moreno sem jeito.

-Ai, e ainda é fofo! Adoro homens fofos.

Draco não pode deixar de sorrir, por que sabia que a amiga era assim e nada faria isso mudar nela. E ele também não queria que mudasse por que ele gostava dela exatamente assim, sem tirar nem por.

Apesar dos boatos de que Draco havia namorado com Pansy correrem soltos por toda Hogwarts, era tudo mentira. Seus pais tinham negócios em comum, e eles foram criados praticamente juntos. Eram quase como irmãos.

O resto do café da manhã transcorreu sem maiores escândalos de Pansy. Quando estavam quase terminando Harry sentiu Draco, que estava sentado ao seu lado, encostar a perna na sua. Ele olhou interrogativo para o loiro que continuava a conversar futilidades com Pansy.

Harry, ao contrario do que Draco estava pensando, não se esquivou do toque, muito pelo contrario. Ele estava desejando esse toque desde muito cedo, mas estava com medo de que Draco ficasse bravo.

Harry fez um pequeno movimento com sua perna aumentando a fricção das duas, nesse momento ele viu Draco fechar os olhos.

-Draco, você esta bem? –Perguntou Pansy preocupada.

Draco espantou-se ao ver que sua amiga tinha notado seu deslize.

-Nada não. –Respondeu o loiro, ligeiro.

Harry riu internamente.

-Bom, então é melhor irmos logo se não vamos nos atrasar pra aula do Snape. –Sentenciou Pansy.

Harry levantou-se para seguir para as masmorras quando Draco sibilou no seu ouvido:

-Terminas essa "conversinha" mais tarde.

Harry sorriu e seguiu com o loiro e Pansy para as masmorras. Ele mau podia esperar para que o mais tarde chegasse logo.

_**DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH**_

Oi pessoas!

Peço milhões de desculpas a todos vocês por ter demorado tanto para atualizar.

É que eu tava numa onde de falta de inspiração.

Espero que vocês gostem desse cap.

Acho que as coisas vão esquentar no próximo. ;)

Esse cap. É dedicado a **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**.

Please, deixem reviews!!!

**Allex Malfoy**


	7. Chapter 7 Desejo ou amor? Parte 01

**Capítulo 07 – Desejo ou Amor? – Parte 01**

Apesar de Harry e Draco estarem sentados na mesma mesa na aula de poções, estavam tão colados um no outro que pareciam gêmeos siameses.

Snape estava mais irritado do que de costume, se é que isso era possível, por que os alunos não estavam se concentrando na aula. Estavam todos cochichando sobre o novo casal do momento: Potter e Malfoy.

Fofocas de todos os gêneros espalharam-se pela escola desde a noite anterior, quando Dumbledore havia dito a todos a condição de Harry e Draco.

Claro que todas eram mentira, por que só havia rolado um beijo entre eles. Beijo esse que só os dois sabiam.

-Quando vocês terminarem suas poções deixem uma ampola com uma amostra na minha mesa. E tentem não derrubar nada dessa vez. –Disse Snape olhando diretamente para Harry.

Draco virou-se para o moreno e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Não liga para o que ele fala. Ele sempre foi assim e acho que vai morrer assim.

-Faz tempo que eu deixei de me importar com o que ele pensa de mim. –Respondeu o moreno sem tirar os olhos do caldeirão à sua frente.

Harry estava dando o máximo de si naquela poção por que ele não queria dar motivos para Snape retirar pontos da Grifinória. Sabia muito bem que o professor estava mais ranzinza do que nunca após o incidente envolvendo ele e Malfoy.

Depois de quinze minutos ele virou-se para Malfoy e disse:

-A quer saber de uma coisa, eu desisto! Nunca vou conseguir fazer essa poção. Nunca!

-Potter me responde uma coisa: Quando Você-sabe-quem rachou sua testa, ele rachou seu cérebro também? –Perguntou Draco com sua maior cara de seriedade.

Harry rolou os olhos.

-Se você não vai ajudar eu dispenso seus comentários idiotas.

-Claro que vou ajudar você, cicatriz. –Respondeu Draco contendo-se para não rir da cara de velório que Harry estava fazendo para seu caldeirão. –Olha é muito simples, você só tem que mexer o conteúdo do seu caldeirão quatro vezes no sentido horário, adicionar dois olhos de besouros azuis da Sibéria, esperar dez segundos e mexer uma vez no sentido anti-horário. Repita isso cinco vezes e sua poção estará perfeitamente pronta!- Terminou Draco se inflando com se tivesse discursando para uma multidão.

-Quando você fala parece muito fácil. –Disse Harry fazendo um muxoxo.

-Vem cá, me passa os olhos dos besouros que eu faço pra você.

-Jura? Quero só vê a cara do seboso quando ver que minha poção esta perfeita.

-Que bom que você admite que minhas poções são perfeitas.

-Eu seria um hipócrita se não admitisse isso, Draco. –Falou Harry sem tirar os olhos do serviço que Draco estava fazendo. –Você é o melhor da nossa turma em poções, acho que só perde pra Mione. –Essa última frase apesar de ser verdade só foi dita mesmo para cutucar o ego do loiro.

-Não me compare com aquela sang... _Granger._ –Corrigiu-se o loiro perante o olhar reprovador de Harry.

Nesse momento Hermione se levantou de sua mesa e foi até Snape para entregar sua amostra da poção. Quando ela retornou deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho amassado perto de Harry e sinalizou para que o moreno o pegasse.

Ele o pegou, desamassou e leu:

_Hoje à tarde eu e o Rony vamos conhecer seu novo dormitório_

_Podemos?_

_HG_

Harry molhou a ponta da sua pena na tinta e escreveu:

_Mais é claro que podem!!!_

_Estou morrendo de saudades de vocês _

_HP_

Harry aproveitou-se de um momento de distração de Snape e jogou o pergaminho amassado de volta para Hermione.

A morena leu e deu um sorriso para Harry que a observava.

-Deu para ficar trocando bilhetinhos de amor com a Granger, Potter? –Perguntou Draco sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

Harry deixou escapar um sorriso.

-Está com ciúmes, Draco?

O loiro o olhou com os olhos semicerrados e respondeu.

-Se enxerga Potter.

-É claro que não eram 'bilhetinhos de amor', ela só estava me perguntando se podia ir nos visitar hoje a tarde e conhecer o nosso quarto.

Draco o encarou de olhos arregalados.

-E o que você respondeu Potter?

-Que sim, é claro!

-Mais eu pensei que hoje a tarde nos... nos iríamos... ficar a sós... e... –A voz de Draco foi morrendo até não ser mais ouvida.

-E? –Perguntou o moreno curioso.

-E estudar. Você ta precisando. –Respondeu Draco. "_Que idiota tapado"_.

-E quem melhor do que Hermione para nos ajudar? Ela tem anotações de todas as aulas.

Draco não respondeu nada. Finalizou a poção e colocou um pouco em uma ampola.

-Ta aqui sua poção. –Disse com frieza, entregando-a para Harry.

-Obrigado, Draco.

Os dois e levantaram e entregaram suas amostras para Snape que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-los.

O sinal indicando o final da aula soou e eles foram recolher suas coisas.

Draco jogou seu material de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila, colocou-a nas costas e rumou para a porta. Harry mal teve tempo de guardar suas coisas e saiu apressado atrás do sonserino.

-O que aconteceu com você? –Perguntou o moreno depois de alguns minutos.

-Nada Potter. Absolutamente nada.

-Olha, eu sei que fui errado em deixar que Hermione venha até o nosso quarto hoje sem perguntar o que você achava disso, afinal o quarto também é seu. Desculpe.

-Esqueça isso. E anda rápido, a McGonagall disse que não iria tolerar mais nenhum atraso meu.

Harry calou-se e não tocou mais naquele assunto.

O resto da manhã transcorreu sem maiores acontecimentos. Ao meio dia todos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal para almoçar. Mas, Harry e Draco não estavam la.

Os dois estavam do lado de fora do Salão, discutindo pra variar.

-Olha Potter eu não quero chegar na mesa da Grifinória e ser atacado de novo pelo Wesley!

-Mas nos temos um trato Malfoy. Iríamos revezar as refeições entra as duas mesas. Hoje nos vamos almoçar na mesa da Grifinória!

-Se não me falha a memória, você e o Wesley estão brigados. Então por que você insiste tanto em ir para la? Só para ficar trocando farpas com ele durante todo o almoço?

Harry parou um pouco e analisou a situação.

-Bem, olhando por esse lado você tem razão. Não quero que o Rony ache que eu estou implorando pela sua amizade. Ele fez a burrada, ele vai resolver.

-É assim que se fala Potter. E então, vamos para a mesa da Sonserina?

-Vamos sim.

Os dois garotos entraram no Salão Principal e dirigiram-se para a mesa que ficava do outro lado do salão.

-Pensei que vocês iriam almoçar junto com os grifinórios? –Perguntou Pansy quando os dois garotos se sentaram.

-Pensou errado Parkinson. –Respondeu Draco sem olha para a garota.

Pansy falou baixo só para Harry escutar.

-O que deu nele, heim?

-Não sei, ele ficou assim a manhã inteira. –Respondeu o moreno.

-Eu to fora! Tenho pena de você Potter que vai ter que agüentar ele por muito tempo. –Disse a garota dando um sorrisinho maroto.

Passada mais meia hora, Draco se levantou e olhou com superioridade para Harry, que estava tento uma animada conversa com Pansy.

-Vamos Potter, apesar de termos a tarde livre eu tenho muito o que estudar.

-Tudo bem, eu já tinha terminado mesmo. –Respondeu Harry se levantando também. –Tchau Pansy, depois você me conta mais sobre aqueles dois.

Pansy deu uma piscadela de olho para ele.

-Bye Bye Potter. Tchau Draquinho!

Draco fez um aceno displicente com a cabeça para a garota.

Eles saíram do Salão Principal, e percorreram todo o percurso até o quarto em total silêncio.

_DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH_

Oi pessoas!

Me desculpem pela demora pra atualizar, é que aconteceu umas com minha família etc. e tal, enfim, desculpa.

Eu prometi a vocês que as coisas iam esquentar nesse cap. e eu não tava mentindo. É que esse cap. ficou muito grande por isso eu resolvi dividir em duas partes.

Por favor, deixem reviews pra mim *-*

**Allex Malfoy**


	8. Chapter 8 Desejo ou amor? Parte 02

**Capítulo 08 – Desejo ou amor? – Parte 02 **

Chagando la, eles fizeram toda a rotina de tomar banho, trocar de roupa e... nada. Eles não tinham nada para fazer, a não ser estudar, que era o que Harry menos queria fazer naquele momento.

Draco deitou-se na cama e ficou observando Harry que estava mexendo em alguns livros escolares. A lembrança daquele beijo foi voltando a sua cabeça, o gosto daqueles lábios finos, a textura daquela pele morena, enfim de tudo.

Ele observou como o uniforme se assentava perfeitamente no corpo do moreno. Desde a camisa, até a calça que se ajustava muito bem no bumbum dele.

Draco levou um susto quando Harry chamou sua atenção.

-Draco! Você não esta escutando eu ti chamar? –Perguntou o moreno irritado. –Vem aqui me explicar esse negocio da aula de Transfiguração, por que eu não entendi nada. –Terminou, virando de costas para Draco de novo.

Draco agradeceu a Merlin por Harry estar de costas para ele, por que seria muito constrangedor se o flagrasse naquele _estado._ Levantou-se da cama com cuidado e respirou fundo. Seria agora ou nunca. _"Bom, o maximo que eu posso ganhar é um não bem grande e algumas azarações."_, pensou consigo mesmo.

Aproximou-se do grifinório lentamente, e parou a centímetros deste.

-_O que você quer que eu ti explique Harry? –_Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Harry estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente de Draco bater contra sua nuca.

-_É só... esse a-assunto... sobre... s-sobre cálices de v-vinho_

_-Ahh, isso eu sei bem._

Draco colocou uma mão de cada lado do moreno, e colou todo seu corpo nas costas dele.

Harry arrepiou-se inteiro ao sentir o quanto Draco estava excitado.

-_Cálices de vinho vêm sendo usados por muitos anos para transfigurações simples. _-Começou Draco, apertando-se contra o corpo do moreno.

Harry estava segurando-se, com toda a sua força, para não gemer. Aquilo estava tão bom que ele não poderia confiar nas suas palavras, caso resolvesse abrir a boca. E Draco estava tão excitado que... _oh Merlin!_

O loiro começou a subir suas mãos pelo tórax do moreno, alisando todo aquele peitoral esculpido por anos de quadribol.

Harry começou a acompanhar os movimentos que o sonserino fazia com os quadris, empinando-se cada vez mais para ele.

-_D-Draco..._

_-O q-que Po-Potter?_

_-Temos que p-parar. –_Disse Harry sem muita convicção.

-_Por... por que? –_Perguntou Draco sem para nem um minuto com os movimentos que estavam levando os dois a loucura.

_-Rony e Hermione... ahh... p-podem chegar a qualquer mo-momento._

_-Não se preocupe Pot-Potter, eles não sabem a senha._

Dito isso, Draco virou o moreno de frente para si, e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos esmeraldas.

Harry não sabia definir o que sentiu quando viu aqueles olhos cor de mercúrio na sua frente. Era uma vontade tão grande de beijar aquele loiro, de amar aquele ser que estava na sua frente, de ser possuído por ele.

Depois de ver a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes, Draco sumiu com qualquer duvida sobre o que realmente sentia pelo moreno. Ele o amava, sim ele o amava com todas as suas forças. Não havia mais motivos para negar aquilo.

Segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos e começou um beijo primeiramente suave, mas devido a intensidade do momento eles logo estavam beijando-se como loucos num dia de chuva.

O mundo ao redor deles desapareceu, restando somente aquele mar de intensidade.

Harry foi descendo suas mãos pelas costas de Draco, e apertava-se cada vez mais contra o corpo do outro. Todas aquelas sensações eram novas para ele, mas não podia reclamar de nada, estava adorando tudo.

A necessidade de se tocarem mais fez com que as roupas se tornassem uma barreira. Mais nada que eles não pudessem resolver. Draco afastou-se, sobe protestos do moreno, somente para arrancar-lhe a camisa, fazendo vários botões voarem pelo ar. Começou a traçar uma linha de beijos desde a boca de Harry, passando pelo pescoço e chagando aos mamilos. Beijava, sugava, mordia e apertava.

- _Ahnn... Oh... Por Merlin, faz de novo Draco._ –Gemeu o grifinório quando Draco abandonou o que estava fazendo.

-_N-não seje tão folgado, Harry. Eu também quero._ –Respondeu o sonserino com um olhar de mais puro desejo.

Harry não se fez de rogado, retirou rapidamente a camisa que Draco estava usando, e abocanhou um de seus mamilos. O loiro tremeu de prazer ao sentir o moreno distribuir beijos por todo o seu tórax, e descendo cada vez mais.

Com as mãos tremulas, Harry foi desabotoando a calça de Draco, sem para de beijar aquele peitoral esculpido por deuses. Quando terminou de retirá-la, Harry ajoelhou-se, sob o olhar desejoso do sonserino.

"_Oh Merlin, ele não vai fazer isso! Ele vai!" _pensava Draco enquanto via o moreno aproximar-se de sua boxer verde.

Harry depositou beijos leves no membro do loiro, ainda escondido pela fina camada de tecido. Sentiu quando Draco embrenhou os dedos no seu cabelo negro e bagunçado, e só pode pensar uma coisa _"Seja la o que eu to fazendo, mais ta funcionando!" _, continuou a lamber e dar mordidinhas leves no outro.

Olhou para o loiro com um ar inocente, que fez Draco quase derramar-se inteiro, e começou a brincar com o cós de sua boxer. Abaixava um pouco, só para levantar tudo de novo depois. Aquilo estava deixando o sonserino maluco.

"_Reaja Malfoy, m-mostra pra ele quem ta no c-controle.",_ pensava o loiro. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Puxou Harry de volta pra cima, o jogou contra a parede e o prendeu la com o seu corpo.

-_Ahnn... Ahh... _–Gemeu o moreno ao sentir a excitação de Draco na sua coxa.

-_Potter, você não acha que ta com roupa demais? –_Perguntou o loiro no ouvido de Harry.

-_Huum, é mesmo. Você pode fazer alguma coisa sobre isso? _

_-Com certeza, Potter._

Com uma velocidade incrível, Draco livrou-se do resto da roupa do grifinório, jogando-a longe.

Harry fez o mesmo com a última peça de roupa que cobria sonserino. Eles colaram os corpos num abraço quente e beijaram-se como se a vida dependesse disso.

O prazer e o tesão foram multiplicados mil vezes, agora que eles estavam em contato direto um com o outro. O beijo aumentava de intensidade a cada segundo que passava juntamente com a excitação deles.

Draco quebrou o beijo, sob um olhar questionador do moreno. Mais foi por uma boa causa.

Ele puxou o moreno até a cama, onde se deitou sobre ele, recomeçando assim a seção de beijos e abraços. Harry abriu mais as pernas para aumentar a fricção.

_-Ahnn... Oh... D-Draco eu n-não agüento m-mais. _–Gemeu o moreno.

_-D-Diga o que você quer q-que eu faça Potter. _–Respondeu o loiro com luxúria.

_-Eu quero você Draco._

_-Me quer? Como?_

_-Dentro de mim... Ahnn... Agora! _

Draco não precisou escutar a ordem do moreno duas vezes. Gentilmente o colocou de bruços na cama e depositou beijos carinhosos na nuca dele. Pegou sua varinha, que estava na mesa de cabeceira, e conjurou um pote de lubrificante. Passou nos dedos e com cuidado introduziu um na abertura do moreno.

Harry sentiu o que seria um principio de dor, mas o tesão era tão grande que o prazer o invadiu imediatamente.

_-M-mais Draco._ –Gemia o moreno, acompanhando o movimento dos dedos do loiro.

Draco introduziu mais dois dedos, alargando a entrada do moreno. Nesse momento Harry falou:

_-Tira Draco, por favor!_

_-O que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei? _ -Perguntou o sonserino preocupado.

_-Mais é claro que não. É porque agora eu quero você._

Draco deliciou-se com cada palavra que saia daqueles lábios finos. Retirou os dedos do moreno e preparou para penetrá-lo. Guiou seu membro até a entrada do grifinório e começou a entrar. Sentiu Harry ficar um pouco tenso, por isso falou com uma voz doce:

_-É só ficar calmo e relaxar Harry._

_-Tudo bem. Só n-não para._

Malfoy continuou até estar inteiro dentro do moreno, e assim ficou até Harry se acostumar com a invasão.

Se alguém pedisse para Harry descrever como era ter alguém o preenchendo, ele com certeza não saberia dizer. Estava se sentindo completo, amado e desejado. E isso o fazia se sentir tão bem, como há muito tempo não sentia.

_-Por favor, Draco..._

Ao ouvir a suplica do moreno, Draco começou os movimentos de vai e vem.

_-Potter v-você é maravilhoso._

_-Ohh... M-mais rápido..._

Draco aumentou a intensidade das estocadas, levando os dois a quase o extremo do prazer. Harry estava mordendo o travesseiro para não gemer, mas estava quase impossível por que Draco era simplesmente perfeito.

_-Ohh... Harry... Geme o meu n-nome. _–Falou o sonserino no ouvido de Harry.

_-Ahnn... Dra-Draco... M-Mais... Oh Merlin!_

Ouvir seu nome daquela forma foi a gota d'água para o loiro, que se derramou inteiro.

Quando Harry sentiu Draco gozar dentro dele não agüentou e fez o mesmo sem ao menos se tocar.

Ambos desabaram exaustos na cama, mas completamente felizes.

-Harry. – Começou o loiro depois de alguns minutos. –Isso foi incrível.

-Foi perfeito. –Disse o moreno aninhando-se no peito de Draco.

Malfoy inclinou-se e depositou um beijo sereno nos lábios do grifinório.

Depois disso os dois deixaram-se levar pela exaustão e adormeceram. Felizes e realizados. Foi um sono que eles há muito tempo não haviam tido. Sem problemas, sem preocupações sem nada. Somente os dois.

_DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH_

Ta ai gente, a continuação!

Esse é o meu primeiro Lemon. Por isso, peguem leve comigo, por favor.

Espero que vocês gostem e que tenha atendido as expectativas de vocês.

Deixem reviews pra mim, please!!!

By: **Allex Malfoy**


End file.
